Lexx 501 The First Steps of a Bug Ship
by ApocalexxNow
Summary: n5-kopele's alternative season 5 begins with Stan and Xev coming across a poluted planet and as always getting in trouble with the locals. Meanwhile Prince and his crew reach their planned destination - a strange planet, ruled by a strange and evil woman.


Lexx 5

**Lexx 5.1 – The first steps of a bug ship ****  
****Starring: Brian Downey, Xenia Seeberg, Nigel Bennett, Eva Habermann, Michael McManus, Rolf Kanies, Patricia Zentilli**

The little Lexx flew through space. Xev lied on a purple soft round plot, looking much like her old bed on the old Lexx. She was crying and singing a very sad song – the theme of the now fully extinct race of the Brunnen-G.  
Stanley stood on the captain's pedestal on the bridge. He looked down at the dead 790-head lying on the floor. Than he looked up at the screen and rose up his hand. A blue template with the form of his hand appeared. He waved his hand through it and a soft voice said:  
- What do you command me to do, captain?  
- Call me Stan, little Lexx.  
- As you command, Stan.  
- Little Lexx, do you know who your father… or mother was?  
- No, Stan.  
- He… She… whatever... was called Lexx. He was the most powerful weapon of destruction in the two universes. He could blow up planets, you know. I was wondering, can you blow up planets too?  
- I don't know, Stan. I have never tried before.  
- Well then, we'll try the moment we find an asteroid or something uninhabited.  
- As you command, Stan.

Meanwhile on a green planet not so far from that place, in a big room with different golden decorations on the walls a woman sat on her throne. She was beautiful too. In fact her beauty could only be compared to Xev's, although she looked different. She had white skin, white hair, a blue dress, which enhanced her forms and a golden cloak. She was Zev! A man entered the room through the big wooden ornamented doors. He was afraid to look Zev in the eyes, instead he looked down. He bowed in front of her and asked:  
- My Princess, may I speak?  
- Why didn't you knock, before you came in? – Zev asked annoyed.  
- I'm sorry, my princess, it's urgent.  
Zev pulled a little rope hanging near her. A bell rang and a big muscled man entered the room.  
- What may I do for you, my princess?  
- The moment this man finishes what he has to say, have him beheaded!  
- Forgive me, my princess, but there is someone, who wishes to speak to you – the doomed man said.  
He stood up and willingly went with the muscled man to his death. They both walked to the exit, but suddenly stopped, and bowed to the one entering the room. A familiar voice said:  
- So good, to see you again, my princess!  
Zev looked at the visitor with respect and asked:  
- Prince! Why have you come before me?  
Without any answer Prince smiled to her.

The little Lexx approached a black planet. Stanley looked at it with excitement. Xev came on the bridge.  
- What's that, Stan? – she asks.  
- A planet, which looks uninhabited. I wanna try the new Lexx'es weapon.  
- Don't we want to make sure it's uninhabited before that?  
- It would be a waste of time! It's black! It can't support life!  
Xev gazed at Stanley with blame.  
- Oh, fine then! Little Lexx, scan the planet for life forms! – Stanley said annoyed.  
- As you command, captain!  
- Happy?! – asked Stanley.  
Xev looked down with sadness in her eyes.  
- No.  
- Xev, it's been a couple of days since he… died. I'm sorry, but we have to move on. I have overcome it already. You should have done the same, instead of humming his songs all day. It would be best for you. – Stanley said with concern for his friend. Besides, he still hadn't given up the hope, that one day they would end up naked in the same bed.  
- If 4000 years weren't enough for me to overcome my love to him, how could a few days be enough? - Xev said with tension.  
- Captain, I haven't been able to find any life forms on that planet. Because of its black atmosphere, I can't see the planet surface. I also indicate no radio signals, so I conclude that it is uninhabited. Shall I try to blow it up now? – Little Lexx spoke.  
- Black atmosphere. Now we are sure, that it contains no life, and we have just lost the time checking it – said Stanley, looking at Xev unhappy about the couple of seconds they wasted.  
- We are not in a hurry anyway! – Xev said offended and started walking towards her bed chamber.  
- Don't you wanna see, if Little Lexx'es weapon works?  
- I don't really care much. I don't care about anything anymore. You have fun destroying planets without much sense.  
- Well, I will. Little Lexx, destroy the planet!  
- As you command, Stan – Little Lexx said with excitement about his first serious task.  
Outside, Little Lexx opened up the spheres on his surface. Little blue dots came out and formed a circle just in front of him. The blue deadly circle moved towards the planet. Xev stopped in the corridor and turned at the screen to see what would happen. She wouldn't do it if she was 100 human, but her cluster lizard nature made her too curios to miss Little Lexx'es first shot.  
Suddenly the screen changed and showed an old man in a dark room. With efforts he opened his mouth and spoke:  
- Please, aliens! Don't kill us, we are peaceful!  
Stanley quickly changed the expression on his face from "I'm a little kid, who wants to see what his new toy can do" to "Oh, my God! What did my new toy just do?!". Xev ran back to the centre of the bridge horrified.

- Lexx! Cancel the instructions! Don't fire! – shouted Stanley.  
- I'm sorry, Stan. It's too late.  
The circle of deadly blue dots hit the planet. The part of the planet, which was hit, exploded. The image of the old man dissolved and little Lexx showed the planet again. Fortunately the bigger part of the planet remained. Stan and Xev looked at the screen with hope, that the man would appear again.  
- Mister?! Are you ok? – asked Stanley. No answer came.  
- Well, Stan, apparently you should have done a more accurate search – said Xev. – We must go down at the planet and help the survivors.  
- Survivors?! Little Lexx, just blew up the planet! Well, yeah, it's still there, but the explosion wasn't small enough to let anybody live!  
- Stanley! – said Xev with her typical insisting voice.  
- Yeah, let's go help some strangers, who are most probably dead. Meanwhile, we can get into trouble, like we do every time! We should learn from our previous mistakes, you know! Because this time we have no Kai to save us!  
Xev looked both surprised and angry at Stan.  
- Ok, Xev, I'm sorry, I'm just stating the fact here.  
Xev began to look with hatred at Stan.  
- Alright, fine, you go then! I'm waiting here.  
- Whatever. I don't need you anyway!  
- But be quick! You have two hours and than I'm outta here!  
- Don't you dare say that, Stanley Tweedle!  
Xev got in the moth and shut the window with a loud bang.  
- Oh, boy, when will she grow up and stop being so stupid?! – said Stanley to himself.  
Xev flew away and Stanley looked at the robot head.  
- Wake up, 790, she's gone – he said.  
The screens of the robot head immediately showed what they are supposed to – his eyes and mouth.  
- I missed you, my gorgeous guard of my love!  
- Just shut up! I only repaired you, so you find us a nice live bearing planet, on which we can live.  
- But, Stanley! Why do you insist, that I pretend to be dead in front of the love slut? It would make me great pleasure to tell her what I think of her! Or reminding her of Kai… Right now I could make her collapse with mere words! - said the robot with malicious joy.  
- Exactly! That's why I don't want her to speak to you. She's too vulnerable right now – said Stanley with concern. - Now start searching!

Xev's moth entered the black atmosphere of the half-destroyed planet. Right after little Lexx'es shot, the black clouds had been blown away, but now they had taken their previous places, covering the surface. Xev pressed some buttons on the moth's panel. She couldn't see anything outside because of the clouds. A structure appeared on the little screen. It must had been a very high building, but now it was mostly ruins. On the destroyed supports there was a large steel sphere. Xev pressed some buttons again and the screen zoomed in to show a small hole in the sphere, from where she could get in. It would have been a good idea to get a pressure suit with her, because the black clouds were probably poisonous, but it was too late to go back. Besides any survivors might not have that time. She aimed the moth at the gap.

Prince moved closer to Zev (or the woman who just looked like Zev, but wasn't).  
- Will you help me, Karina? – he asked her.  
- I don't see any reason, why I shouldn't give you shelter, but neither do I see one, why I should spare the resources for your other request.  
- Because it would give you access to the most powerful weapon in the universe.  
- I shall think. And I'm glad to see you again, my prince.  
- Always a pleasure, my princess – said Isembard and exited the throne room.  
As the door closed ex-president Priest, who had been waiting outside, bowed to Prince and kissed his hand.  
- How did it go, my Prince?  
- Well enough. However we might have to conquer a throne to accomplish our goals.

Xev flew in the hole. It appeared to be a corridor. There was a lot of damage on the walls of the corridor. Wires, steam and sparks came out of various places. A little deeper Xev saw a landing area. She landed and got out of the moth with a torch in one hand and a squaker in the other. She smelled a terrible reek, but her wish to help and to explore was stronger than the fear of the poison, which could be contained in the air. She raised the squaker and spoke to Stanley:  
- Stan, I've landed. Most of the stuff looks broken here. I probably won't stay too long, the air might be poisonous. Stay put.

- Stan, there's a transmission coming from the planet on the squaker channel. – said little Lexx.  
- Play it for me, little Lexx.  
- …lan…broken…stay…lon…poison…  
- What?! – asked Stan. Little Lexx played the message again. – Great! I didn't understand anything!  
- You don't need to, my love! – said 790. – The blond bitch is in trouble and will most likely soon die.  
- What?! How do you know that? – asked Stan.  
- Well, I managed to decode some of the message and I analysed the atmosphere. It has been polluted with various gases and will kill a man after an hour exposure. We're gonna be alone, my love! Take me in your manly arms and kiss me!  
- No! – said Stanley with worry. – I have to warn her!  
- But she can't hear you! The electromagnetic charges in the atmosphere are disturbing the channel, so she would never hear you. Leave her behind and put me on your front!  
- Shut up, you… pervert! I'm going down! I'm gonna save her!  
- Don't be a hero! You have never been one, and I like you this way! Stay here, enjoy me, while the whore dies! Don't leave me alone!  
Without bothering to answer Stanley got in the other moth and flew away.

Xev reached a large steel door. There was a button next to it, which she pressed. The door opened itself. She saw a small room with a large device on the right wall – a big machine full of buttons and levers. On its centre there was a screen and a small camera above it. Probably that was where the old man communicated them. Some things on an unknown language were written on the screen. There were also a lot of numbers and a big arrow under the written stuff, pointing to a green button. Xev pressed it. A male computer voice said:  
- Communication destination: set – large bug ship.  
Lexx'es bridge vaguely showed itself on the screen. Xev looked closer, to search for Stanley, but the image dissolved before she could clearly see anything. The computer voice spoke again:  
- Electromagnetic storm, please try again later.  
She saw another door behind the communication device. She opened it the same way and saw a large room. There were dead people lying on the floor, there were also ships with weapons on them sparse chaotically and a big window in the attic, probably where the ships are supposed to go out from. She looked the corpses and found the old man near the door. Actually every one of them looked pretty old. Even with her love slave program she wouldn't do any of them – they were even older than Stanley Tweedle. However she was there to help so she got closer to the man, who contacted them. She squat next to him and pushed him with her arm.  
- Are you ok? – she asked.  
No answer came. She stood up and shouted:  
- Is anyone of you alive? I'm here to help.  
Again no answer. She sighed and tried to go back to her moth. Suddenly the man stretched his arm and grabbed her leg. Xev jumped back in fright.  
- The injection! Give it to me! NOW! – the man shouted with hoarse voice.  
- Where is it? – Xev asked.  
- In my ship of course!  
She looked at the nearest ship. Its cover was opened. She looked inside and found an opened suitcase with a lot of injections in it. She took one of them and showed it to the old man.  
- Is this it?  
He had fainted, so he couldn't answer. Xev looked at the injection without knowing what exactly she should do. She penetrated his chest with the needle and pressed the brown liquid in him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. He boggled and stood up quickly. Xev stepped back, surprised of the quick recovery.  
- You are the alien, who tried to kill us with his bug ship! – the man shouted.  
- No, it was an accident. We didn't know there were people on this planet! I came down to help.  
- Help? Look at them – he waved his arm to show her the large amount of corpses. His injection, still sticking up from his chest, was only half used. He took it out, put it in the shoulder of the nearest corpse and pushed the rest of the liquid in the body. Nothing happened. – You see? It's too late. I'm lucky to be alive at all. You have killed us all.  
- It was unintentional, I assure you. We didn't want this to happen.  
- You should go on trial for what you did! And you would deserve a death sentence.  
Xev looked down.  
- Unfortunately all the layers and judges on this planet are dead – said the man with sadness.  
- I understand your pain – Xev said sympathetic.  
- Yeah, right.  
- There might be survivors at the other side of the planet – Xev said with hope.  
- No, there aren't.  
- What makes you think so?  
- Somehow I know. Get me another injection.  
- What are those injections for? – asked Xev on her way to the ship.  
- They keep us alive. And also add some… superpowers to the one using them.  
- Superpowers?  
She opened the suitcase and took it to the man. He took out another injection and pushed some of the liquid out to check whether it was working.  
- Yeah, you'll soon find out…  
Suddenly he stuck it in Xev's shoulder. She screamed.  
- … for yourself! – he finished his sentence.

Stan landed his moth next to Xev's.  
- She isn't in the moth, 790. I'm gonna look for her.  
790 answered from the Lexx.  
- This is really stupid, Stan! Come back, please!  
- No, 790, and that's it! If you… love me, - he said with disgust, - than you will help me find her!  
- As you wish, my love. She just tried to contact me through the same communication device the other man was using. Find it and you might find her.  
- Can you tell me where to search?  
- I'd be able to determine the exact location, if it wasn't the charges in the atmosphere. I'm barely able to keep my connection to you from breaking. And I mean it in both cases, Stan! I need your love and you give me nothing!  
Stan pushed the button to break the connection before he heard any other confessions. He put the helmet of the pressure suit on his head and opened the moth's window.  
- Oh, Xev, where are you? – said he to himself.

Karina walked away from her throne to the window on the left side of the room. She looked outside. From what one could see from there, he would establish, that Karina's throne room was located very high above the ground. There were other tall buildings around it, but the building, she was in, was the tallest. High tech crafts were flying outside from one building to other. They flew without producing pollution, keeping the air and the planet clean. One of them contained Prince and his protégé. She wondered what they could be doing here after so much time. Doesn't he have enough work on his primitive planet? Something very important must have happened for him to come to her. And what was that weapon he was talking about? She had decided to give them shelter and carry out his wishes until she found out.  
Prince's craft reached the building it was set to go to. It landed on a small landing area, big enough to contain a craft and to allow people exiting it to enter the building. Prince and Priest walked through the door next to the landing area. They entered a big room full of girls. The blondest of them jumped to Priest's opened arms.  
- Mister President! I missed you so badly! – said Bunny, kissing the ex-president of US.  
- But we were gone for less than an hour, Bunnicons! – answered Priest, hugging his wife hard enough, to stop her from seeing, that he was actually looking at the low neck of one of the last female survivors from the Earth.  
- But this is such a strange planet, I don't know anyone here and I'm afraid and I miss my blanket and my mom and all my friends on Earth! You're the only one I have, Mister President! - said Bunny as if she would burst in tears any moment.  
- Yes, yes, yes, – said Priest, trying to push Bunny away, - but let's concentrate on the more important work we have now. – Priest turned to the girls, who were scattered around the big luxurious room on groups sharing gossip with one another. – Girls, this is my last command as a President to you. Follow Isembard Prince, the former head of the ATF, to the craft outside and do as he says.  
Priest looked with sadness at the girls as they walked out of the room. After all of them were in the craft, Prince closed the door from the outside, got in the craft and left.  
- We are now FINALLY alone, Mister President – said Bunny with both happiness and lust in her eyes.  
Priest laughed.

Xev squiggled on the floor screaming from pain. Cluster lizard voice could be recognized in her screams. The old man looked surprised at her.  
- You should be alright already! Why are you in so much pain?  
He just kneeled next to her, without knowing what he should do. Apparently the events didn't turn out to work the way he expected. He stroked her head with his wrinkled hand. She began to calm down. The screams gradually stopped.  
- What did you do to me? – she asked.  
- I injected you with the liquid we all use to survive here. It stops the poison in the air from killing us.  
- You mean you tried to save me somehow? - asked Xev with trust in her eyes.  
- Yes and no. You see, alien, we are traders. We sell the injections to different people from different planets. This liquid is a very special one, developed by our most advanced scientists. It was designed to help people using it to develop superpowers, like, let's say breathing in our polluted atmosphere. In that matter it succeeded, but there were side effects. It makes the one using it dependable on it.  
- Meaning? – asked Xev still lying weak on the floor.  
- Meaning, that you will die if you don't inject yourself with it every 30 hours. And the only way you could get one is to pay me.  
- Or not! – said Xev as she rose her arm and knocked the man unconscious. She stood up, took his body and started walking back to the moth. - Why can't I meet at least one good man in this universe? - she said to herself.

Stanley walked slowly in a big misty space. He couldn't see anything. He shouted Xev's name over and over. Suddenly he heard a noise. It was coming from in front of him and it sounded like groaning. He ran to the source and saw another old man, lying next to a broken one-person ship.  
- Help me! – he said.

Xev reached her moth and saw Stanley's right next to her one.  
- Stanley? Are you around here? – she shouted.  
- Xev? I'm here. – his voice sounded distant.  
She lied the body in her moth, ran to Stan and saw the other wounded man.  
- Get away from him, Stan!  
- Why?  
- He might be dangerous. I found the man, who contacted us. He stuck some kind of injection into me. He said it would give me superpowers, but also kill me, if I didn't inject myself with the same liquid every 30 hours.  
Stanley looked at Xev frightened.  
- No. I won't hurt you. Just take me away from here, before I get too poisoned. – the wounded man said with efforts.  
Xev looked at him with desire for revenge, but than she said:  
- Ok, we'll take you to our ship.  
- Xev, if he is really dangerous, than we should leave him here! – Stan involved. – We have no protection now! – he said quietly to her.  
- We destroyed their planet and we have to help them! – said Xev with determination and grabbed his arms. – Take the legs and let's go.  
They carried the man to the moths just in time to see the other man, regaining consciousness and stealing Xev's moth.  
- Damn! – Stanley cursed.

Stan and Xev helped the other man to get in the other moth, which Stanley brought. He didn't look so old like the rest of the people on the planet. As soon as they all got inside the moth, Stan closed the windows and removed his helmet.  
- So, what's your deal, buddy? – he asked the man.  
- I… I don't feel so good right now! – he answered.  
- Do you need an injection?! – Xev said with anger in her voice.  
- No! – the man shouted. He took out something, that looked like a gun, from his pocket and pointed it at Xev. – And if you try to give me one, you will die!  
Stan looked both surprised and scared at the man.  
- I knew we should have left him behind! – he said angrily.  
- No, relax, we are on your side now. – Xev tried to calm him down. – I was just injected with it by the man, who stole our moth. Is there an antidote for it?  
- The man was Ralek. I have been looking for him for a long time. As for the antidote, there is one but it will be very hard to get it. And it is much more expensive than the injection itself. It would be cheaper if you just kept injecting yourself for the rest of your life. The traders define the prices to make sure they win a lot of money. I and my planet are fighting against them. My name is Yasen, by the way.  
Xev groaned, still in pain from the injection:  
- I am Xev. This is Stanley.  
Stanley pushed the stick of the moth and it took off.  
- Yeah, hi – he said. – Will you finally tell me what this is all about?  
- Did you fire at the planet? – the man asked in return.  
- Yes. But it was unintentional – Xev said.  
- What kind of weapon would cause so much damage? – the man asked,  
- The Lexx. The Little Lexx actually. It is the most powerful weapon of destruction in the two universes. At least it will be. When it grows up, it will be able to blow up whole planets. And we won't fall in this kind of trouble. Now will you answer my question? – Stan angrily said.  
- The two universes? – Yasen kept asking.  
- Yeah, one of them got destroyed by Mantrid-dro... look, it doesn't matter now! Just tell us about these traders and the injections!  
- Later. I need to clear my body from the poisons in the air, can you somehow help me?  
- We used to have a protein regenerator on our previous ship, but after it died we don't know if we still have one – Xev answered.  
The moth had already left the tunnel and now was flying in the atmosphere.  
- So what's your story? Where are you from? – Yasen asked.  
- I am from B3K. That was in the light universe. – Xev answered.  
- How did you end up here?  
Stan sighed in vexation.

Karina kept looking at the window. Prince's craft had left the building she had given his… friends for accommodation and was now flying to her one. She wondered if he would keep his promise. It didn't really matter actually, but she just wanted to see if he could be trusted. The craft suddenly changed its course diverting from the regular traffic stream, increased speed and crushed into one of the buildings. The explosion looked big and beautiful, it filled her soul with joy. The remains of the ship fell down. She tracked them for a while, until they got lost in the clouds beneath. She smiled. Someone touched her shoulder. She roused and turned around. It was Prince. He looked confidently in her eyes and said:  
- Now, that I completed my part of the deal, it is time for you to complete yours.  
- I'm already working on it, my Prince. Now if you excuse me, I'd like to be alone for some time – she said, pointing the doors with her eyes.  
- Of course, my Princess – Prince said and added just before he left – oh, and thank you for the hospitality. It's most appreciated.  
Karina smiled. She looked down for a moment and then looked at Prince again. He turned to the door and began walking away.  
- Wait – she said. – It's been a very long time, my Prince, and I think I'd like to take advantage of your presence now. I missed you.  
- If you have other requests for me, my Princess, I'd be glad to fulfil them – Prince said as if he was discussing business matters, but also smiling, because he knew what would follow and was ready to do it.  
- Yes, my Prince. I have a very special request – Karina said.  
She walked to one of the paintings hanging on the wall and lifted it. There were buttons beneath it. She pressed some of them and the wall moved to open another room with paintings and golden decorations on the walls, window on the same wall, with the other 2 windows and her throne. In the centre of the room there was a big bed with plenty of soft silk bed sheets, blankets and pillows on it. Karina smiled with beautiful lust in her eyes and smile, a unique expression only Zev could make. Prince disappeared, leaving only a yellow silhouette behind and appeared at the same moment on the bed, but naked. Only a single soft yellow sheet was covering him from his midriff to his knees. Zev loosed her golden cloak, which graciously fell behind and started unbuttoning her wonderful blue dress.  
- Let me help you – Prince said, unbuttoning the last button and baring her shoulders.

Ralek flew over the large hole the Little Lexx had made.  
- What have you done, Yasen… - he said to himself. – You would never blow up a chunk of a planet with people on it, just to kill me. Unless… unless you have succeeded.  
He looked up in the sky. The black atmosphere over this spot was still not thick enough, so he could see the big strange bug in the sky and the moth going in it. He knit his brows and took the same weapon, that Yasen had out of his pocket. He looked at its left side. A small screen showed 5 red and five blue lines. He put it back in his pocket and aimed the moth at the big bug.

Prince and Zev were now both naked and were rolling on the bed in each other's hug, pressed against each other. When they stopped rolling, Karina was on Prince, who ravenously kissed her as if he would bite off her lips. She pressed herself harder to his body. Her breasts were battered on his chest. They continued their aggressive kiss. She tore her lips from his and turned around. Prince viciously kissed her shoulder, while her soft white hair was covering most of his face. She began shaking her body over him, rubbing his member with her bottom. He sighed in excitement. She turned her face, as much as she could, to see a flame gleaming in his eyes for a moment. As soon as she saw this sign that he had reached "the limit of the ultimate sexual ecstasy", she turned around and grabbed his throat with her hands. She rose up in the position where she would press his throat hardest and look him in the eyes. He grabbed her arms, but in this moment he was too weak to struggle.  
- You can't kill me, Karina, so why are you risking to make me your enemy? – Prince hardly managed to ask.  
- You already are my enemy, Isembard. I just want to know why you are here, that's all – nicely explained Karina.  
Prince did another attempt to struggle his way out. He failed.  
- As you know, my Prince, we are both very good with pain, but since now you are in a weaker position, I suggest you answer me.  
- Go ahead! Crush my throat, so I come back after you and I will defeat you! Don't believe me? Ask Duke! – Prince said.  
- Oh, no, no, no, my Prince, I wouldn't dare, but I can call my guards any time, and they will torture you in a way even you can never imagine and you will never die. Answer me now! Why are you here!  
- My business is of no concern to you! Fulfil your part of the deal and I will leave you and you will never see me again.  
- You are lying! – Zev shouted.  
Suddenly Prince disappeared, leaving the ordinary yellow silhouette on the spot where he had been. Karina fell on the bed. Prince appeared behind the bed in his blue clothes.  
- Why am I here? Because my planet was destroyed. Then my second planet was destroyed too. I lost a lot of my powers, but don't think you have the slightest chance of defeating me, because now I have other powers! – he angrily said and looked at her, expecting her answer.  
She turned around and looked at him in surprise.  
- You managed to lose 3 planets? And how, may I ask, did this happen? You realize that if this were true, the whole balance would be upset, everything would be messed up!  
- Yes. Haven't you felt at least a slightest change, my silly Princess?  
Karina looked away from him, thinking for a moment. Then she looked at him again and said with determination:  
- Then you are weak and I can defeat you.  
Prince's face darkened, he growled, rose his arms and disappeared again.

The Little Lexx stood some distance from the planet motionless. The moth landed near the blue bridge. Stan got out of the moth and looked at it. He hadn't come to the moth landing area after he and Xev first stepped onboard. Little Lexx'es blue colours were comforting, but he still missed the purple and yellow colours of his old big bug. Xev got out from the other side of the moth and Yasen followed her.  
- Wow! That's a beautiful ship you have there – Yasen said, looking around. He looked at the bridge's centre, from where Stanley commanded. He saw a robot head there, whose eyes were blinking.  
Stanley knew that they probably had to use 790 for the protein regenerator, but still wasn't sure if Xev was ready to face him again. "Well, she's a big girl" Stanley thought. He went to 790, turned to Xev and said:  
- Ya know? I think I just figured out how to fix 790!  
- I thought he was beyond repair. That's what you said, when we found him – Xev said.  
- Yeah, but now I think I can repair him.  
Stanley took the robot head in his hands and hit him in the bridge. His eyes immediately appeared on the screens and he spoke:  
- I'll love you forever.  
Yasen watched in amaze.  
- That's a gay robot head! – he observed.  
- I'm always gay, when he is around! And I am sad when he's gone…  
- Stanley? What is going on? – Xev asked.  
- Ok, Xev, I repaired him alone and he fell in love with me – Stan explained. - I didn't wanna tell you, cuz he kept insulting you and Kai and I thought it would have a bad affect on you to hear from him. Besides… I was ashamed! I hate the robot and now he loves me and… This is so embarrassing…  
- It's ok, Stan. I'm ok – Xev said. - 790, we need to know whether there is a protein regenerator on the new Lexx.  
- Don't know, don't care, as long as my red man is near me!  
- 790, tell me – Stan said annoyed.  
- Well of course not! It was made on the Cluster and was brought onboard the old Lexx after he was built. However…  
- What, 790? – Stan asked. – We are in a hurry! - added after a moment of silence.  
- The parts required to build one might be onboard the Little Lexx. It will take time to find them and put them together, but it's worth trying.  
- Where are those parts?  
- I don't know, but your gorgeous self, Little Lexx and I can search together!  
- How long will it take, 790, we're running out of time – Xev asked without much enthusiasm in her voice.  
- I'm sorry, I don't speak to ugly fat meat balls, turned into relatively good-looking sluts!  
Xev looked at 790 insulted.  
- 790, you watch your mouth, or I'll throw you in space! – Stanley reproached the robot.  
- I'm sorry, Manly Stanley, I was just trying to make her leave, so we could be alone!  
- It's not gonna happen, 790, Now tell us, how long?  
- Dunno. Could take days. Days, filled with love between two hearts! Days, in which I'll be next to you… – Stanley, Xev and Yasen looked at 790 in disbelief of his confidence, that he was for real - …Days, which I'll spend licking your body, starting with the head, going down, through the shoulders, the chest, the abdomen, until I finally reach…  
- Stop it! – Stanley shouted. – You are the most disgusting robot I ever met! Just begin the search, while we go to the cryochamber and discuss the situation.  
- Actually, I think he's quite creative – Yasen said, trying not to laugh.

Priest and Bunny were lying naked on the bed in their room. Prince appeared in front of them.  
- Get dressed. – he calmly commanded.  
- Uhm, yes, my Prince – Priest stood up and hurried to fulfil his command.  
- We were in the middle of something here! – Bunny fell out.  
- We have a much more important business now, than your… - Prince made a face of disgust – hanky-panky!  
- Uh, what, my Prince? – the loyal servant asked?  
- Karina is probably not gonna help us. In order to do, what we're here to do, we must either do it secretly and quietly or seize this planet. I prefer the second way. It's more... fun!  
- Aaand how do we do that, my Prince?  
- That we have yet to discover – he answered. – One thing I am sure of – it will take a lot of… destruction. And tragic losses of lives too.  
- Do we have to kill someone? – Bunny asked with her typical naïve and unwilling-to-do-bad-things tone.  
In response, Prince just made his evil smile.

Stan, Xev and Yasen walked into the cryochamber. It looked exactly as the one on the previous Lexx.  
- So, the way I see it, we freeze you both until we manage to build the protein regenerator – Stanley said.  
- I don't see any other way either. But before that I'd like to hear the whole story – she said to Yasen.  
- Well, now that I see you're gonna help me, I can trust you – he said. – As you may have noticed there are 3 solar systems here, each with one live-bearing planet in it. Ramma had strong people, who were grown up as soldiers. Their culture required it, although they lived in peace. Terask was highly advanced and Mila was the weakest of the three. Terask first managed to send messages to the other two and gradually all three had almost the same equipment and were constantly in contact. We all lived in peace and helped each other. One day, Mila did something to angry Ramma, so Ramma declared war to it. They won of course. They killed most of Mila's population and began using it as a dumping ground, a dustbin. Mila soon became so polluted, that it could no longer support life. Those who breathed its air, became older in a matter of minutes and soon died. The remaining Milanians built their buildings higher and higher, because the polluted air was heavier and was lower, but the pollution continued and soon they couldn't breathe. They developed a vaccine against the poisons in the air. It also added some other superpowers to them, so they became stronger and declared war to Ramma. With their injections, they managed to win. All Rammans were killed. But then instead of taking their planet, they build a large bomb and blew the whole planet up. You can see its remains outside – shaped as asteroids. Then the Milanians decided to make their injection profitable – they began selling it to those who wanted to visit their planet, or who wanted superpowers. Like criminals. Soon a lot of criminals on my planet, Terask, began using it and the police could no longer manage to deal with them. Anarchy was coming. The President decided to buy enough injections from the Milanians, so everyone had the same superpowers and the order would be restored. But after that there would be no more requests for their special liquid, so the Milanians added another composition to their invention, which would make the one using it, addicted and dependable on it. Those who used it once, had to use it over and over, to remain alive.  
- That's awful! – Xev said.  
- And it's not all – Yasen continued. – Taresk declared was on Mila, because they didn't want to be blackmailed anymore. Mila managed to win again somehow. Now the remaining Teraskians search milanian buildings on their planet, go in them as spies and destroy them. I was a spy on the building you came in and I was after Ralek, who was running it. He was preparing a large attack on Terask. I had to destroy their building with all their ships and weapons before they attacked. I made a bomb I was about to leave and detonate it, when your ship involved. The bomb is still there.  
- What about the antidote? – Stan asked.  
- Scientists on my planet are making it right now. They recently discovered the formula, but it was hard to find the compositions. Now we have them all and we're almost ready. All our people are working on it. That's why an attack right now would be fatal for us.  
- Yes, it will be – a hoarse voice was heard. Ralek had entered the cryochamber and had pointed his weapon at Yasen.  
Xev immediately recognized him:  
- Ralek.  
- I'm so flattered you know my name, cutie! I'm here to offer you some more injections. Are you willing to buy?  
- We have no money – Xev said.  
- That's too bad then. You're gonna die – Ralek shortly explained.

- What are you doing here, Ralek? – Yasen asked.  
- Ensuring my future, full of money, of course.  
- And what will you do with it? On a planet with no air to breathe? A doomed sad life.  
- There's no more life left on Mila. They – said Ralek pointing at Stan and Xev – destroyed it. Now, I'm sure a decently rich man could live happily on Terask.  
- Not a chance. Even if you get there, they will find and kill you, they won't let you live, not there, not anywhere. You are the enemy, who destroyed a planet and is trying to destroy another one.  
- Yeah, whatever. Your planet is not that pure as you think, Yasen. As I said, a decently rich man could live happily there.  
- Over my dead body – Yasen said with determination.  
- That could easily be arranged – Ralek calmly said. – Just before you die, I wanted you to know, your mighty bomb was discovered and is now taken to Terask, to blow it up. A small squad will crush any resistance.  
- But I thought there was no life on Mila now – Xev involved. - I thought all your comrades were dead.  
- True and false. All survivors are attacking Terask tight now, so there's noone on Mila – Ralek said.  
- You won't win. You can't win – Yasen desperately said.  
Suddenly the floor shook. Ralek reeled and his gun fell out of his hand. That was enough for Yasen to take his gun out and point it at Ralek.  
- Think before you kill me – Ralek said. – What could this shake mean? Do you remember what happened on our 2 planets when Ramma was blown up? Could this be the hit wave from Terask's explosion?! - Ralek asked with ironic tone.  
Yasen's face went light.  
- You can't have succeeded! – he said.  
- A rather accurate mission. We discovered that you were a spy long ago and we knew of your bomb. We thought that instead of making another mighty bomb ourselves, we could use yours. Against you. We wanted to make you leave with it and bring it unknowingly on Terask, but you managed to prepare yourself to leave unnoticed. If that large bug hadn't stepped in the picture, Mila would be asteroids by now. But thanks to it we searched our facility, found the bomb and shot it to your planet with our ships.  
- No, you just can't destroy Terask just like that – Yasen refused to believe.  
- Go to the bridge and see for yourself – Ralek said.  
- Walk in front of me.  
While all this was happening, Stan and Xev just stood and watched. They had involved in something very big, something that this time might kill slowly and painfully one of them.  
- So let's go to the bridge with them – Stan said.  
- Stan – Xev began making a statement – I just want you to know, that… if that planet gets destroyed and there is no antidote… it's been nice…  
- Stop it, Xev! – Stan interrupted. – You are not dying!  
Xev sighed and walked towards the bridge. What they saw there wasn't pleasant.  
- Too bad you missed it, my love! – 790 said. – A terrific explosion!  
Yasen looked at the screen with tears in his eyes. Ralek stood in front of him with his hands on the neck, smiling. The screen showed the half blown up Mila. Asteroids were flying into it, loosing themselves in its atmosphere and producing small short flares, lightening Mila's black sky.  
- Little Lexx, show us Terask – Stan said.  
- What is Terask, Stan? – Little Lexx asked.  
- It should be now left from here – Yasen explained.  
- Turn left, Lexx – Stanley commanded.  
Lexx showed a large asteroid field. Some ships were flying around. Ralek laughed.  
- You, son of a… - Yasen said. He raised his gun and aimed it at Ralek.  
- No, don't kill him. He might know something about the antidote – Stanley put his hands on the gun.  
- He destroyed my planet – Yasen said.  
- Yes, but do you wanna be a killer too? – Xev asked.  
- Of course he does! – Ralek shouted. – He wanted to blow my planet up. I simply win. Everyone is bad in a war, darling!  
Yasen shot his gun. Xev shouted. A green bolt of light flew out of the gun into Ralek's chest. He stepped backwards, towards the screen and the bridge's edge. Blood was pouring out of the wound. He couldn't make a noise, he knew he was dying. Yasen shot once more and the inertia from the shot was enough to push Ralek over the bridge. There was no sound from his fall, it was too high.  
- Great! Now how are we gonna cure Xev?! – Stanley angrily asked Yasen, looking at him with blame.  
- There is a hospital some distance from here. It can cure her. The planet's name is Lekar – Yasen unemotionally answered and pointed the gun to his head.  
- No, this won't help – Xev said, but Yasen pulled the trigger and fell dead on the floor.  
Xev and Stan watched silent and amazed. They both knew there was little chance of survival for Xev. They knew they had once more taken part in a mass murder of innocent people. They had got used to it. Kai died, Xev was dying, they realized their adventure was coming to its end. Stan looked at Xev with a lot of sadness in his eyes. She looked down.

Xev lied in the cryopod and Stan was working on the appliance next to it. 790 was on the floor, looking at both of them.  
- Not this way, gorgeous! – the robot said.  
- Then how, stupid robot head?! – he asked.  
- Simply press the 3rd button from the left, then the second and the big one.  
- Well, that's exactly what I was about to do – he said.  
Xev looked at one side, waiting to be frozen, but without any hope, that she would live. She didn't wanna live without Kai anyway. Maybe the destiny would meet them in an afterlife. Although Prince might be there too and they wouldn't remember anything of their previous life, Kai would be alive, so would she and they could be together.  
- Xev, don't give up – Stan said. – We'll find that hospital, they will cure you and than we will find that planet we've been looking for since forever. With the hot guys and girls and all. Everything will be ok.  
- No, Stan. It's over. It finished when Kai died – Xev answered.  
- No. I won't lose you. Even without him, we are alive and we can manage to live happily!  
- Maybe you can, Stan.  
Stanley pressed the big button and the cover closed. A noise of moving air was heard. Xev closed her eyes in the cryopod.  
- You won't die and that's it – Stan said to himself. He looked at the robot head. It was smiling and looking at him with lust.  
- We are alone, Stan. I'm all yours!  
- Not that I want ya – he answered. – We will search now for the parts of the protein regenerator, 790.  
- But Stan! Xev is now dead meat in a freezer! Just like Kai was! Don't waste any more time on her!  
- Shut up, 790. She's my friend. Now you either help me, or I'll throw you over the bridge.  
Stan bent to get 790 and started walking to the bridge.  
- Stan – he heard Xev's voice. He startled, it couldn't be, she should be already frozen stiff! He turned around. Xev was looking at him from the cryopod. He opened it.  
- It isn't working. It isn't cooling me – Xev said.  
Stan looked angrily at 790.  
- I thought you knew how I should close it! – he said.  
- Well, that's the way. But maybe Little Lexx is too young to produce the cold needed for Xev to freeze. Unless we find that hospital, she's lost. And I'm overjoyed!!  
Before Stan or Xev could react the Lexx started shaking again. This time harder and repeatedly. They ran to the bridge to see that the small ships from Mila were attacking them. They shot big green lights at Little Lexx and those were so strong, that they made him move every time they hit. Since his weapon was designed to destroy whole planets, not small ships they were most probably finally doomed, as Xev said.

The green bolts of light hit Little Lexx and it shook constantly. Xev gave Stan a farewell look. But he didn't want to quit so easily. Not after all they had been through.  
- Little Lexx give those ships a big shot! – he commanded.  
Little Lexx fired a big blue line of deadly dots. The small manoeuvrable ships easily missed the line and continued shooting. The line continued ahead and its right end hit Mila. The rest of the line instinctively changed its way and hit the black planet. Continuing their way through the middle of the planet, the deadly dots caused bits of it to fly in space. Finally the planet was split in two halves, which simultaneously exploded.  
- Stan, the small things outside are hurting me – Little Lexx said.  
- I know, Lexx – Stan said. – They will hurt us all very soon.  
He looked at Xev. She hugged him and burst in tears.  
- It's ok, Stan. We know there is an afterlife and we'll be rewarded in it. We will join Kai soon – she said through tears.  
- That's what I'm afraid of. You might be rewarded, not me. I'm evil. I deserve only punishment. I've made only bad choices.  
- Not to me, my love – 790 involved. – You are the best for me!  
For the very first time Stan felt a little sympathy to 790.  
Suddenly Little Lexx said:  
- Stan, the small things outside are really hurting me! Please, give me permission to act on my own.  
- Sure, Little Lexx. You are free now. You can at least die with the dignity of a free… bug ship – Stan said.  
- Thank you, Stan – Little Lexx said.  
Outside his spheres opened again and all of them released one dot. Each of them froze over its sphere and then shot itself with high velocity to one of the flying ships, each dot towards a different ship. Every time a blue dot hit a ship, it blew it up in a spectacular explosion. In a matter of seconds all ships were destroyed.

Stan and Xev were standing on the bridge, hugging each other with their eyes closed. Xev opened her eyes first.  
- We aren't shaking any more! – she noticed.  
Stan opened his eyes too.  
- Yeah – he said. He let Xev and looked at the screen. There were no ships there. – Lexx, what happened?  
- I destroyed the small things outside, which were really hurting me.  
Stan's face changed. He smiled widely.  
- But how, Little Lexx?  
- With my weapon I think. You can take back command of me now.  
Stan laughed, went on the bridge's centre and put his hand on the blue template, which appeared immediately after he stepped on it.  
- What do you command me to do, captain? – Little Lexx asked.  
Stan laughed louder and shouted:  
- We won! We won! We are alive, they are not and we won! – he almost danced around Xev, who didn't believe her eyes. She was somewhat disappointed. She had given up and had already made her plans about how she and Kai would happily live together in an afterlife. Well, those plans now had to wait. At least for 30 more hours.  
Stanley continued laughing and dancing, until he noticed Xev's look. He had forgotten, that she was dying. He stopped and looked at her with compassion.  
- Now, Xev, we are gonna find that hospital Yasen told us about and you will get cured! I know it! Don't give up yet, you still have time and hope. Little Lexx, search for planet Lekar. 790, search for the parts of the protein regenerator. You will live, Xev!  
Xev stood and looked at Stanley with gratefulness and happiness of his growing-up. Even if she died, he would be, he already was a better man than before and he would deserve that nice planet, he was searching for such a long time. Maybe she would get cured too. After all even without Kai a couple of times they had managed to live until now, they might do it this time too.  
- Stan, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I'm tired. I'll go to bed, if you don't mind – she said.  
- Of course, Xev! Go and get some rest. You need it. I'll stay here and help as much as I can.  
She left the bridge and from the passage way she threw one more look at Stanley, who was so preoccupied with the planet and the regenerator parts, even though he couldn't really help. She smiled and left for her bed.  
Little Lexx went ahead through the space.

Karina stood on her throne, thinking about Prince and his deal and what she should do. In any case she wouldn't just sit there and help him with his deeds. After all, they were never designed to simply help and support each other.  
Someone very carefully knocked on the big doors to the throne room.  
- Enter – she said masterfully.  
A man entered and bowed to her without daring to look her in the eyes and said:  
- Your orders have been fulfilled, my Princess. We found him.  
- Bring him in – she ordered and stood up, excited from who she would meet.  
Two men pushed another one with funny hair and pink-purple clothes on him. He obviously was new, because he immediately looked her in the eyes. That showed he still didn't know the order on the planet, or maybe that he had a rampant character.  
She looked him from the legs to the head and asked:  
- Are you Kai?  
- Yes – he answered.

**04.06.2005 - 29.06.2005**


End file.
